Happy Ending
by DeeValerya
Summary: No summaries. Just check it out :D


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**WARNING!** Typo(s), OOC, Gaje, Crack Pairs, Alur dan Konflik yang tak jelas serta Penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai, dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lain nya.

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Ending<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa langkah gadis berambut panjang itu terlihat bersemangat menyusuri koridor yang nampak panjang dengan banyak pintu dan kamar, namun sisi luar nya menyajikan pandangan indah dengan hamparan rerumputan hijau, bunga sakura dan kolam ikan _Koi_ yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu.

Ia menyungging kan senyum termanis nya sebelum menggeser pintu kayu untuk memasuki ruangan di mana sosok yang ia cintai kini tengah berkutat dengan beberapa pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan.

Tangan halus nya perlahan menggeser pintu kayu itu "Byakuya-_kun_!" sapa nya lembut, melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya lebih dalam dan mendekat pada Pria yang menyambut kedatangan gadis nya dengan senyuman.

"Hn~" jawab nya singkat. Kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas di tangan nya.

Orihime memandang nya frustasi. Mengapa ia betah sekali menghadapi pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu? Waktu tidur nya pun tersita hanya utnuk mengurusi kertas-kertas itu.

"Hime?" suara berat nya meluncur ketika menyadari bahwa gadis nya hanya terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangan nya untuk bertemu pandang dengan sang gadis penyembuh. Sang gadis hanya berdiri terpaku, kedua tangan nya terlipat di dada. "Apa kau sedang kesal hingga memasang wajah seperti itu? Atau kau sedang menggoda ku sekarang dengan melipat kedua tangan mu seperti itu?"

Byakuya menggoda sang istri, hingga terlihat rona kemerahan yang memancar dari kedua pipi gadis itu. Entah sejak kapan Byakuya yang _notabene_ irit dalam berbicara, minim dalam berekspresi dan mahal untuk tersenyum itu bisa bersikap berbanding 180˚ dari diri nya semenjak gadis itu tinggal di _Soul Society_, di rumah nya.

"Mesum!" teriak Orihime, membalik tubuh nya dan pergi dari ruangan itu sesegera mungkin sebelum sang Kuchiki menyadari betapa merah wajah nya sekarang. Bukan karena marah melainkan karena malu.

Byakuya sang pewaris _clan_ Kuchiki itu tertawa terbahak. Betapa bersyukur nya ia mempunyai Orihime Inoue di hidup nya setelah bertahun-tahun hidup sendiri, meratapi kepergian Istri nya, kemudian harus menghadapi paksaan para tetua _Clan_ Kuchiki untuk menikahi gadis bangsawan yang mereka inginkan.

Tidak! Byakuya akan menolak nya! Meskipun ia harus merelakan gelar kebangsaan nya, merelakan posisi nya sebagai Ketua _Clan_ Kuchiki, Ia tidak peduli.

Namun, semua nya berbuah Indah bukan?

Ia telah memperistri Orihime Inoue 2 tahun yang lalu, setelah bebera tahun sebelum nya Orihime Meninggal, mengorbankan diri nya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan nya dari kematian akibat peperangan melawan Aizen dan _Espada_. Jangan bertanya mengapa jiwa mereka bisa bersatu? Ah tentu saja! karena semua jiwa yang telah meninggal di Dunia Kehidupan akan di tampung di _Soul Society_ terutama mereka yang mempunyai kekuatan seperti gadis penyembuh itu.

Pria tampan dan elegan itu akhir nya menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya yang menumpuk, mematikan lilin sebagai penerangan nya kini ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar nya.

Sudah terlalu larut saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar nya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhir nya memeluk dari belakang tubuh istri nya.

"Byakuya-_kun_! Jangan berisik!"

Perintah sang istri dengan nada manja nya, dalam dekapan wanita itu terdapat sosok mungil bak malaikat dengan mata _onxy_ sedang menikmati "jatah" makan malam nya.

"Kau lapar Sakura-_chan_?" bisik nya pada sang Putri, seakan mengerti bayi berusia 2 bulan itu tersenyum. Cantik. Terlihat bagaimana _gen_ Kuchiki begitu dominan hingga tidak ada sumbangan dari Orihime sedikit pun yang terlihat dari bayi cantik itu.

"Jangan mengganggu nya Byakuya-_sama_! Aku harus menidurkan nya kembali! Dan kau tidurlah! Kau pasti lelah!" perintah sang Istri. Namun alih-alih mendengar nya, Kapten Divisi 6 itu malah menyandarkan kepala nya pada bahu sang istri, membuat nya mendesah pelan.

"Kupikir aku mempunyai 1 anak, tapi ternyata ada 2!" tangan lembut Orihime membelai lembut pipi putri nya, kemudian menaruh nya pada_ box _bayi.

"Dia begitu cantik! Bukan begitu Kuchiki-_sama_?"

"Hn~ karena darah ku mengalir pada nya!" jawab nya singkat masih bersandar pada pundak Orihime.

"Iya!" dengus Orihime. Ia membalikkan tubuh nya agar bertemu pandang dengan sang Suami. Mata _hazelnut_ nya _intens_ memandang setiap lekuk wajah tegas sang suami. Wajah tampan nya tak pernah berubah sejak saat itu, garis rahang yang tegas, pipi tirus nya, itu semua adalah kesempurnaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byakuya-_kun_!" bisik nya. Tak ingin membuat bayi mungil nya terbangun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hime-_chan_!"

Memperdalam pelukan nya pada Istri nya, mencium aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuh wanita nya seakan menjadi candu tersendiri untuk nya.

"Tidurlah! Besok kau harus kebekerja kembali, Kapten!"

Melepas pelukan nya pada sang istri, Kapten Kuchiki berjalan ke tempat tidur nya, menaggalkan semua seragam Shinigami nya, hanya meninggalkan celana panjang yang menutupi bagian tubuh bawah nya.

Seulas senyum menghiasi raut cantik pengganti Unohana di Divisi 4 itu, mengamati sang suami yang mulai terlelap tidur .

Bagaimana ia tak bersyukur memiliki Suami seperti Byakuya Kuchiki? Pria dewasa, mapan dan mencintai nya, Tidak! Bukan karena ia tampan, bukan karena ia bangsawan ia mencintai pria nya. Bagaimana cara ia memperlakukan diri nya setelah kematian nya di dunia manusia, bagaimana ia menghibur nya dengan cara nya hingga akhir nya mereka saling jatuh cinta, berjuang bersama agar cinta mereka tetap terjaga.

Sebuah akhir bahagia untuk mereka berdua, Untuk Rukia yang akhir nya menikah dengan Renji.

Ia memandangi sekali lagi putri nya, melahirkan . . . hal yang diimpikan nya dulu saat masih di dunia manusia, tak pernah ia sangka bahwa ia akan melahirkan setelah ia berada di _Soul Society_.

Ia menyibakkan rambut Orange nya, mencium pipi _chubby_ sang putri "Ibu menyayangi mu, Sakura-chan!" bisik nya, berlalu untuk berbaring di samping suami nya yang tengah lelap tertidur, terbukti dari dengkuran halus yang terengar merdu di telinga nya.

"_I love you_, Byakuya-_kun_!" bisik nya, memeluk sang kapten erat, hingga ia sendiri tertidur.

_**Happy Ending . .**_** .**

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p><strong> I love this couple so much. Belum biasa menggambarkan sosok Byakuya n Hime-chan jatoh nya OOC. <strong>

**Gomenasai . . . ke depan nya pasti diperbaiki :D hhehehe**

**#VALE**


End file.
